Binding of epidermal growth factor (EGF) to epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) can activate tyrosine kinase activity and thereby may trigger reactions that lead to cellular proliferation. Over-expression and/or over-activity of EGFR may result in uncontrolled cell division which may be a predisposition for cancer. Compounds that can inhibit the over-expression and/or over-activity of EGFR are therefore potential candidates for treating cancer.